Heart of a Hero!
by Mr.Mayhem42
Summary: "All you have to do to be a hero, is be a good person." Young Hoji Ikimasuta lived by these words given to him by his father. But when he's thrusted into the world of people aiming to the top, how will our hero handle it? And why is he in a tracksuit? M for language and some themes
1. Chapter 1: Introductions are in order

I always found the city relatively calm on Sundays. It seemed as if everyone was resting up for their next week. Me? Oh, I just enjoy this time to relax and spend some time in my Grandparents' garden. A nice, open area with beautiful flowers and trees. Perfect for some old-fashioned meditation and deep thinking. As I remained in my subconscious, focusing on my breathing, I found myself yanked from my solitude by the call of my Grandmother.

"Hoji! Lunch is ready," she called, leaning around the sliding door. For as long as I could remember, I lived with her and Grandpa in their quiet, countryside home. It was quite a hassle for me to get to school, rest assured, but I enjoyed the quiet.

"Coming," I responded. I had spent so much time sitting my legs fell asleep. Such is the price of dedication I suppose. As I hopped up over the porch and into the house, I felt a sense of warmth, and it wasn't just the heater. The small space made for a great sense of inclusiveness, hospitality and kindness. We gathered around the table, said our thanks and began to eat. I, for one, relinquish in a quiet meal. Just you, your thoughts and the good food provided.

"Hoji, isn't that U.A exam next week? Shouldn't you be worried?" That was Grandma's biggest weakness, bless her heart, she was too worried about me. Always making sure I had _everything_ I needed. School or not.

"Don't worry yourself too much. It doesn't matter if I get in or not, it'll just mean I need to dedicate myself more."

"Hoji, your grandmother's right," Grandpa agreed. He was always the looser of the two. Always there giving me a good time or someone to talk to whenever I needed. But when it came to my schoolwork, he was always at Grandma's side. "But I honestly doubt he'd fail. He's been dedicating himself with his Quirk and his father's sword for what, ten years?" I nodded in response.

Whenever my Quirk was brought up, it was always a "unique" conversation. My Quirk was telekinesis, but it wasn't so specific to one thing. I had the usual "lift objects with your mind," but I also had levitation, teleportation and, I quote the doctor on this, "Psychic energy blasts." Naturally, ever since preschool, I was a star. Seemingly gifted with the most versatile quirk in the class, like I was a god, and everybody sucked up to me. The fact of the matter was, no one knew the repercussion of using it. If not for the dedicated training regimen I went through, my poor little brain would've exploded and poof! No more Hoji Ikimasuta.

My father's sword on the other hand, was a keepsake he had given to me when I was only a youngling. I still remember the words he said to me that he got engraved on the blade, "All you have to do to be a hero, is be a good person." He said that his sword embodied the humanity in him. I then made it a vow to carry it with me anywhere for the same purpose. I've only had to use it a few times, but nothing life threatening and only in self-defense. Nevertheless, I trained hard with both my Quirk and blade so I would be able to handle any situation. However, I sometimes lay awake at night, wondering if I'm heeding my Dad's words, or straying against them.

"Well why aren't you worried about the boy? I know you're confident in him because of his training, but he's up against the best of the best." I looked up from my soup bowl, realizing I had zoned out completely.

"I told you I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going to be upset if I fail," I threw on my "dad smile" as I set down my bowl. The same smile he gave me for either confidence or reassurance. Of course _,_ I knew I had stiff competition, but I'm not shooting for 1-A nor am I losing my chance of getting in. I planned either 1-B or 1-C would do nicely, as they were better than 1-D, which I know my father wouldn't approve of. I was still a little worried however, that I'll mess up a tiny bit and send the whole exam to the gutter.

"Are you going back to training?" Grandpa asked as I got up from the table and went to grab my blade from beside the stairs. I nodded in response. As I began to head out the back door I flashed them both a thumbs up. I could've sworn I heard my Grandpa say, "Go get 'em Hoji." Hearing that gave me a surge of confidence as I continued my training. It made my mind feel clear as I sliced the falling cherry blossoms, with a smile on my face.

After my training, I took a shower and began to get ready for bed. I overheard Grandpa and Grandma talking. After shuffling for a bit, I got into a spot where I could hear them a bit more clearly.

"…ey, are you sure he'll do fine next week? He's not been himself lately." It was Grandma, no surprise, but her tone was way different, "He's been quieter and hasn't spoken to anybody besides us for almost two weeks!" That was her Quirk, she's able to read emotions as clear as they come. According to Grandpa, she was top notch in the field of psychology and was a great therapist.

"Would you think of what he bears on his shoulders for once. He looked up to his father and still does till this day! Haven't you thought about how that's affecting him? His dedication, how he eats, even his grades!" That I knew, was Grandpa. He never told me his Quirk and neither to Dad, but he cared for him and now. My Dad died when I was four, when a criminal snuck in and shot him after dad stabbed him. Grandpa doesn't like it when it's brought up, touchy subject reasons.

"Well what do you want me to do about it Sejiro? We've supported him because he looked up to his dad."

"We could start remembering why he's here in the first place!"

"Because he's our grandson?"

"Meniko, that innocence will be the death of you. He's here because his mother murdered his dad." My eyes went wide as he finished that sentence. Mom _killed_ Dad? Then I went into a recall moment as it all played out before me. Mom had gotten mad when my Quirk developed because she thought hers and Dad's weren't compatible. Mine took after my Dad's, but I never knew what my Mom's was. She was arguing with him until things escalated and she stabbed my Dad in the heart with the sharpest knife in the house. I don't remember what happened after that, but my eyes were already looking like a dam about to flood.

I heard my Grandparents run up the stairs as I jumped out the window. Tears in my eyes I ran, and ran, and ran. I knew where I was going, but what was stopping me was the cold night's air against my bare chest. After running for what felt like hours I arrived and the cemetery where my Dad was buried. I walked until I found his grave and looked up and I made up my mind right then and there. "I'll get into the hero course next week and make you proud Dad, mark my words!"

 **Hey guys! I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please, let me know what you think, I'll try to make these as soon as possible! Anyhow, Ciao for now my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exam Day

Now it may be just something personal, but I hate standing out. I don't know, it's just having everyone's attention on me is just soul crushing. As if they expect you to raise someone from the dead at that very moment. So, I try, key word try, to fit in. I guess I stood out because my hair looked like a grape lollipop but other than that I thought I looked normal.

 _Whoo boy_ , I would come to regret that in a few moments as I filed in with everyone else for the U.A exam. Everybody there either had a uniform or costume. People, who I could only guess had their own important reasons for being there. But everybody looked like they were bringing an A game. You could imagine their confusion (and some shock) when the most average looking Joe in a tracksuit and shorts carrying a foot and a half long blade by his side just walks in.

"Excuse me civilian, this is the U.A entrance exam," I did a full 180 to see who was speaking to me. Good lord, this guy looked _professional_ , if I saw him on the streets I'd mistake him for a real hero. Perfect kept comb hair, glasses, and that business man physique, he must be a natural or something!

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place, unless they're holding the exams somewhere else?" I scratched my cheek as he looked at me as if I insulted him. Not that I thought I said anything wrong, I'm not the type of guy to do that. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You should leave."

"Huh?"

Oh boy, the glasses push, that's a move when someone just has that charm trait and they want it festering in their general vicinity. "I don't think you should be here," He spoke like he was telling a relative that their kid died in an accident.

"Well, I signed the sheets and I consider my capable, so we'll see after the results," I gave him my hand, trying to be friendly, "my name's Hoji, Hoji Ikimasuta pleasure to meet you."

We shared that sort of that, what is it called, "bro" moment? Yeah, that's it, we shared one of those as he shook my hand, "Tenya, Tenya Iida, same to you." I shot him a thumbs up as the two of us walked in to the gathering hall before the exam.

As we were seated, who I presumed to be the world's most eccentric sports announcer walked on stage to explain the exam. I only paid attention to the rules of the exam, spouted something about "Plus Ultra" and we were flooded out. It was time for battle strategizing.

"Hey, Ikimasuta," it was Iida. He was tapping my shoulder as he walked to the exam grounds. I guess I was that deep thought. Anyway, he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Please, just call me Hoji. Anyway, what do ya need?"

"Alright then, Hoji, why are you floating?" I looked down to see what he was talking about. Turns out, I was indeed floating, guess I was in such deep thought that it happened without me noticing.

"Oh this? It's just something my Quirk allows me to do. It usually happens when I train." I then placed my feet back on solid down before a question ran through my head. "Hey Iida, what's your strategy?" He looked at me confused for a moment, or at least I assumed he was confused because of the delay in his response, "I guess to rack up as many points as I can, seems reasonable." I got an idea, so dumb, it could work beautifully and get us both in.

"Hey Idia, I got an idea, how about we team up and do a 50/50 sort of plan? I'll be the defense, you be the offense. We alternate who gets the points between each robot. It'll go quicker and we'll rack up points quicker," I waited for his response as he pondered it. As soon I saw the grin on his face, I knew he was on board. We walked towards the exam as confident as ever. Soon, this school would know the extent of my father's words.

It seemed that everyone else was either in a pair of some sort, so it meant we only had the challenge of efficiency to deal with. I gripped my blade and pulled it out of its sheath. The metal looked as white as snow, shining in the sun, I could see that even Iida was impressed. I ran my hand across the blade as the seemingly white blade turned a bright shade of lavender. Iida was about to ask something, but I pointed him to the clock, which was t-minus 10 and counting. We got ready as the clock ticked down before the exam started.

Iida was fast, I'll give him that. So much so, I had to use my levitation to pretty much fly beside him. We found our first robot as we were moving at breakneck speeds. I decided since I was the defense I'd rush in first and engage. It swung one of its arms at me, I tilted my sword diagonally as I blocked the attack. "Now!" I yelled as Iida came up and _smashed_ it into rubble. Well he had one point and I had none, so we moved on immediately to try and find another one. After a while, I thought we were doing good. Not top 10 good, but passible good.

I felt though, that he was mad at me for some reason, like I was messing us up. After a while, some of those large robots, the ones that weren't any points if I remembered were let out. Time was running short, but I was confident we passed, but now after I stopped for a breather I heard _the loudest_ jet taking off. It wasn't a jet, it was another kid in the exam and he _decked_ that unlucky hunk of metal so hard it was like a bomb went off. We were told time was up and moved on to the written exam. All throughout the written exam, I tried my hardest to figure out why Iida was mad at me.

After the exam, I met up with Iida before he was leaving. "Hey Iida," I grabbed his shoulder as he turned around, "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"

"Yes, I do, why do ask?" He asked as I handed him a slip of paper on it, "What's this for?"

"I thought you were a pretty good guy, so I thought we could keep in touch, as friends?" I squeaked out awkwardly. All my other friends were people I knew since kindergarten, so this was this first completely new person I attempted to make an acquaintance with, let alone a friend. I saw a smile on his face as he nodded.

"We proved to be an excellent team during the exam, so I consider you as a worthy peer, but…" he trailed off as I looked at him curiously. He finally came back to reality after what I thought was a solid two minutes. "Why didn't you use your Quirk during the exam?" Oh, so that's what he was mad about! Or was he curious, or worried, good lord it's hard to read this man.

"It um, how should I say this…" I fumbled for the words before I found my response, "It was my father's philosophy of sorts that a hero is made by his heart and not his power. And so, I sort of wanted to make a statement in the exam that I don't need my Quirk to be a hero. I did use it, but only to keep up with you and keep my sword from breaking." I either offended him tremendously that he was about to slap me, or he was moved by my father's philosophy.

"I'll, text you tonight," He said as he pushed up his glasses and walked off. I stood there with a grin on my face. I just befriended to me, the coolest guy on the block. I walked home humming happily, even skipping a bit.

Later that night, I got the said text from Iida. It was the usual "is this so and so?" text. I responded to him added him to my contacts, and we quickly began a conversation.

"Who was the Bomb Kid? The one that punched that robot so hard it almost blew up?" I texted him. That kid must've been made with raw steel to have done that.

"I think his name was Midoriya. I got his name before the exam."

"You think we passed?"

"With that performance, no doubt."

"I was meaning to ask, but what is your Quirk?" He took his time responding to that one, I knew I was in for a lecture.

"It's called "Engine", I have these car like exhaust pipes on my calves and an engine that gives me super speed. Did you not see them on my legs?"

"No! Why would I be looking at your legs? That'd be a little weird man. Let me guess, you want to know mine, right?"

"I'd appreciate it," man, that was fast.

"Well, it's technically called "Psycho Force", but I just call it "Psychic." I can levitate, as you saw in the exam, along with increasing the durability of objects, again as you saw, in addition to teleportation, telekinesis and energy projectiles."

"It seems you got a very versatile Quirk there."

"Same to you," I responded humbly, "We get our scores a week from now right?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly."

"Well, I'm going to catch a few Z's, hope to see you soon!"

"You too."

I shut off my phone and turned in for the night, but I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling. All I could think about was my Dad. Would he be proud of me right now? Would he want me to make it into the hero course? Of course, I'll never know the answer, but the thought kept me up.

About a week later I got the results and decided to open it with my Grandparents. We all gathered around the table and I started up the video feed. A mouse looking man appeared on the video feed.

"Hello, I'm Nedzu. I must admit Mr. Ikimasuta, your scores were exemplary among your other classmates despite not using your Quirk. It seems you're passionate about heroism. Someday, I'd like to learn what you believe it means to be a hero. Here's the scoreboard if you want to see how well you preformed. I look forward to seeing you soon. Plus Ultra." The feed faded over to a scoreboard that showed the students. It didn't take me long to find my name in third place.

"Villains defeated: 29, Rescue: 63?" My Grandmother was about to go into shock from the looks of it. "You got 3rd place? Oh, Hoji I'm so proud of you! And I bet your father is to!" She hugged me as I returned it, my Grandfather clapping in the back. I looked at the scoreboard and saw Iida at fourth, shy a few points in rescue but I felt happy for him. He did save me a few times from some punches I didn't see coming, but I didn't think they were worth that much.

After that was over I sent him a text, "Congratulations on 4th place!"

"Same to you for 3rd."

"We should celebrate! You free two days from now?"

"Think so, school doesn't start until four days. What did you have in mind?"

"I know a place nearby with some great noodles and stew. Sound good?"

"Yeah, just send me the details and I'll see if I can make it."

"Alright later man."

"Later Hoji."

 **Oh yeah, I am so hyped for the next chapter! I'm hoping to expand on Hoji's and Iida's friendship next time! Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you think something can be improved.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heroism Ain't Easy!

As I managed to get out of bed and stand up, I felt my phone go off next to me. Quickly, I grabbed it and checked what was making it buzz. It was my calendar, reminding me that it was the "Commemorative Lunch" I had planned with Iida. It was surprising he could come, considering he seemed like the honor student type of kid. I had about an hour until I had to leave, but I knew that meant I had a lot of time to kill. It never takes me long to get ready. After hitting the shower, I made sure to eat a light breakfast and train a bit before I left.

Right as I'm about to throw on my shoes, I feel Grandma's hand on my shoulder. "Hoji," she tried to get my attention, "where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to see a friend, that's all," I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't buying it. She _knew_ I rarely ever went out to see my friends. Also, the fact that I haven't spoken to any of them since junior high.

"And what's your friend's name?"

"Tenya Iida," it seemed as soon as I said his name her mood changed. Switching from her protective self to being ecstatic, like she was when I told her I was applying to U.A. I looked at her curiously before getting up, "Well, I'm off!" And with that I was out the door. I just hoped he doesn't mind waiting a bit.

After the almost hour long walk, I saw the restaurant and Iida up ahead. Using all the remaining leg strength I had, I bolted up the sidewalk. My running was subpar, but I made up for it in stamina. Hey, when you've trained for almost 10 years, you develop some strong lungs. However, my legs are more used to the air than the ground if you catch my drift.

"Hey, Iida. Sorry if I'm late, walk from my place to here is far," I noticed he wasn't really upset, but he wasn't smiling either. I guess his walk was the same?

"It's alright, I haven't been waiting long," his response at least gave me my answer. Must've been that he to, lived some ways from here. He at least took the time to look casual, I'll give him that. "Well, let's eat already."

"Yeah sure," was my response as we walked in. We found a table and decided to get some drinks to start off with. As we waited, it looked like he had something on his mind. So I tried to make conversation. "It's kind of funny how we became friends in my eyes."

"Hm?" I pulled him out of his deep thought and back to reality, "How so?"

"Well, at the exam you did call me out for looking like a civilian, we shook hands, and look where we are now, enjoying lunch together after passing the exam to U.A!" Judging by the smile on his face, he seemed to have gotten my point though. The waitress came back and we ordered our food, although our orders made me stifle a chuckle. Iida noticed and asked me about it. "I just found it funny that I got a meal with more protein than you did." It was silent for a moment, as I thought he had gotten mad at me.

"Guess you're right, that is kind of funny," I saw him chuckle a bit, it let me know I was making progress with him at least. I didn't think he even had a sense of humor. We spent a good bit sharing some jokes and cynical remarks before our food came, we both knew we were having a good time. As our food came I decided to make a toast between us, something to eat to I guess.

I raised up my glass, "To us making it into U.A." We clinked glasses and began to eat. About while I was halfway in the middle of my noodles, I noticed that look again crawling back onto his face. "Hey Iida, are you feeling alright?"

He set his soup bowl down as he spoke in that grave news tone, "Hoji, did you want to become friends with me because of my brother?" Well that was out of the blue.

"You have a brother?" Priorities Hoji, priorities.

"Huh? You mean you never heard of him?" Again, that look, the same one some people gave me at the exam, "You don't know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Nope, think I remember Grandma talking to Grandpa about something like that. If you're his brother, then it explains why she was so happy that I was meeting you. But until now, barely ever heard of him," I struck a nerve, as he did the glasses push. I swore it sent chills down my spine.

"Well outside of him being a hero, he's actually a nice person. I someday want to be a hero just as good as he is," what was he, six? It sounded like a child would say. I knew, however, what that was like. I also knew, what was wrong with that mentality, so I decided to give him some advice.

"Well, how should I put it, you shouldn't devote yourself to looking up to someone," yep, just as I thought, it looked like I struck a nerve, "Please, let me explain!" Now I had his attention.

"Are you saying I shouldn't want to be a good hero? Isn't your philosophy "All you have to do to be a hero, is be a good person?" Well that's what I'm looking up to!"

"There's a difference between what and who!" I saw him jump a bit as I raised my voice, "I'm not saying you can't want to be good like someone, but if that's all you have on your mind, then you're going to lose your individuality. I became friends with you because of you, not your brother. I know Tenya Iida and that's who I'd like to know." He tried to hide it, but I saw him tear up a tad after I finished. We continued our meal in silence after that, pure, awkward silence. When the bill came we both offered to pay at the same, so we decided to split it.

"Well, this was nice," I smiled as we walked out, looking up to the sky. Crap, it looked it was about to rain, and hard too. If we had a conversation afterwards, I'd have to make it quick. I felt Iida place his hand on my shoulder, his grip tightening.

"Hey Hoji, about what you said earlier, it─well─opened my eyes. Thank you," he said with what I believe to be the most amount of sincerity a human can have. It didn't occur to me that I genuinely gave him a new perspective on his life and helped him. I opened my mouth when we heard a literal bomb go off.

You know how people that were in wars that when they heard a bomb go off they were terrified? Well, that's how it felt for a moment. There was one, then another, then another. The sky went gray as it rained hard. Iida snapped me out of my horror trance by shaking me violently.

"Hoji, Hoji! Come on and snap out of it! We have to go help!" He knelt a bit for me, "grab on!"

I grabbed on to his shoulders and he took off running. The experience was indescribable as I've never held onto something that fast. We looked to the scene to see what was happening. A huge, burly man was standing in front of a building, with a dent in the front of it. Another boom went off, louder than ever. My ears were ringing as I hopped of Iida.

"Hoji, you know what we have to do right?" Iida looked at me, only expecting one answer.

"Yeah, I do. Are there people in that building?" The cries for help answered my question. This wasn't a simulation or anything fake, these were real people, with real lives, on the line. I had to think, and fast. Then it came to me. "Iida, go and try to get everyone out safely!"

"Alright!" With that, he was off, leaving just me and the ugly mug in front of the building. I took some deep breaths, clenching my fists. My legs were calming down, but my stomach felt like a flock of birds was inside. I approached the villain slowly and confidently. "Alright Dad, watch this."

"Hey!" The man looked up and turned his head. Our gazes met, and he didn't seem like a classy villain. His outfit, if you could can call it that, were three fans on his chest plugged into a battery on his back, bad move in this rainstorm.

"Oh, it seems another person thinks they can play hero," he remarked as he clenched his fist. My eyes then focused on the body of some poor sap trapped under rubble. Did he attempt to stop him too? I tried to remain calm, if I lost focus now, the city would be down about three or four blocks. "Let me introduce myself, I am The Compressor! And you should know that I don't take to kindly to weaklings thinking they're hot shit!" He growled at me, I knew I had to give Iida some time, but if I took him out, no more threat. If he didn't have that outfit, he'd be way scarier and I'd be in shambles, and rubble.

I focused, this was to be the fruits of my dedication and training. My arteries flashed purple, I looked like a cyborg with purple wiring showing. I held my right arm up and concentrated. Spine chilling confidence washed over me. This guy wasn't dealing with an amateur, he was dealing with _me_ , Hoji Ikimasuta. If there was an unluckiest person award, it would be going to him right now, and I'd give it to him personally.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He started stomping towards me, anger in his footsteps, "you are about to regret that move budd─" he was cut off as I flung him into the air. I raised my arm higher and higher until I slammed it down. You could hear the whistling sound as he came back down. I stopped him before he hit the ground, making him look up at me.

"I surrender!" He cried out, looking up at me in terror. "Just don't kill me!"

"Okay, I won't," I dropped him onto his knees before knocking him out with a chop to the back of the neck. "But I won't forgive you for killing someone, got it?" Just as I dropped him I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It wasn't Iida's, as this person's hand covered my entire shoulder.

"Young Ikimasuta," I turned my head to see the biggest dude I've ever seen. Built like a mountain, teeth shining so bright it could blind blind people, and some weird bunny ears on his head. I had _zero_ clue who this man was, but I saw Iida with the survivors.

"Iida!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I had no clue how things went for him, but it seemed successful. I quickly turned to the survivors, "is everyone okay?"

They all nodded as I gave a sigh of relief. Now that I noticed it, the paramedics were here, along with some people I've never seen before. However, the image of the guy trapped under rubble flashed into my mind. Iida was about to say something, but I was off before he could open his mouth. My arms had been stacked thanks to my training, so moving the rubble off him was no problem. I lifted him up and checked his pulse. By the will of the heavens, he was alive.

"Iida, bring over the paramedics!" A moment later three people came over as I handed them the man to them. I turned back over to Mr. Muscle man, "Now, what did you want again?" He seized my shoulders with such strength that I thought they broke.

"Young Ikimasuta, as your teacher, I'm proud of you and your heroic display!" Wait, teacher? This guy worked at U.A? Well, they must have some weird resumes. Now that looked at him more carefully, I started getting the feeling that I've seen his face somewhere before. I just had to put my finger on it.

"Aren't you All Might? Sorry, my knowledge of heroes is a bit rusty," I couldn't tell if he was happy or not because of that smile. I took it that he wasn't because his grip lessened and I got out. When I looked down I saw that I was drenched, so I had to get home quickly. "I got to go, pleasure meeting you sir! Oh, and Iida," he looked over at me after I said his name, "next time we hang out, let's hope that a villain doesn't crash the party." We shared a chuckle and I was off.

"Hoji! What took you so long! I was so worried!" Grandma cried out as she greeted me at the door, "and you're soaked! What happened?" I explained everything. The villain, how Iida and I stopped him and the aftermath. I made sure to leave the All Might part out so she wouldn't die, her face was so pale it looked like snow! I hopped upstairs and into the shower.

Later that night I got a text from Iida, "Get some rest tonight, you deserve it after what you did."

"Right back atcha," I responded, closing my phone and looking up at the ceiling. The room slowly went dark as I drifted asleep. All I thought was "I bet Dad's proud of my right now." I _will_ make him proud, by being the hero he wanted me to be.

* * *

 **Jesus that took some time! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed like always and be sure to leave a review if you want something changed! Mayhem out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three days of hell

Yesterday all felt like a blur to me. It wasn't as if I was sore or not, although I did have some minor migraines, it was just more of how much I wanted to forget it. That event was as big of a reality check anyone could've gotten in this society. Real people's lives were on the line, I fought against a real villain, Iida and I were, in that moment, real heroes. I just wanted it to leave my mind and let me recover today. While I threw on my clothes and began to head downstairs, I heard, the news? From what Grandma and Grandpa told me, they used to have an old radio that the used to listen to the news. This is the first time I've ever seen it out of the storage closet.

"In other news, two rookie heroes saved a building of people yesterday from a villain known as, The Compressor," oh great, _more_ news about yesterday. Just what I needed! "The two soon-to-be U.A students, Tenya Iida and Hoji Ikimasuta acted quickly to make sure everyone was safe. While we have no word from Ikimasuta, we do have some words from Iida, describing the events before and they're dynamic chemistry." As I heard Iida talk about our lunch beforehand, I pulled up a chair to the table, getting Grandpa's attention.

"Ah, well, good morning Hoji. Glad to see you're doing okay after yesterday," he turned off the radio, garnering my Grandma's attention from the radio to me. As she went to go get breakfast I rested my head into my arms. I felt so drained, like I haven't sleep for days. Maybe I was just being too negative about everything.

"When did you guys decide to bring the radio back out?" I inquired. Although I thought I knew the answer, I just wanted some confirmation.

"Well Hoji, ever since yesterday, we considered bringing it back out so we can be alert of what's going on in the city," bingo, just as I suspected. I could understand that reason however, their 15-year-old grandson did square off with a villain while out with a friend. Of course, they'd want to be informed about their surroundings.

As Grandma finished setting breakfast on the table, a black car rolled up and parked on the sidewalk. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer. As I opened the door I was greeted by a stalky, squarish man in what appeared to be a trench coat. His dark hair appeared to be combed down, either that or the hat. I'd never seen this man before, was he so lost that he found his way here?

"Is this the Ikimasuta household?" His voice was flat and smooth, like the top of a stick of butter, "I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, Police Force." I was greeted by a golden badge with the Police Force logo engraved into it, he had the proof. But is he here for why I think he is? Most likely, yes.

"Yeah, you found it. We're in the middle of breakfast, care to join us?" Grandma always made more than enough breakfast for us in the morning. I don't think she'd mind another mouth to feed.

"While I appreciate the offer, I came for you, Hoji," yep, he's here for the reason I think he's here for, "I'm going to ask you to come with me."

"Alright, but can I at least finish my breakfast and let my folks know?" He gave a nod as I went back into the kitchen. I told them everything and, while seeming a bit to calm, Grandma packed my breakfast and I was out the door. As we slipped into the car, I started to wonder why now the police would want me and not yesterday?

It was a long, awkward ride to the police station. I had nothing to strike up a conversation with, not since yesterday. The station felt like it was on the other side of the city, but the car at least was comfortable. We pulled up to the station and parked in the garage. After some security, we finally arrived in an interrogation room. We both pulled up some chairs and got started. Mr. Tsukauchi pulled out a picture of a middle-aged woman. Her short, dark brown hair and green eyes struck me as familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Tell me Hoji, do you who this woman is?" I shook my head no, "Her name is Prika, she used to be a normal woman. She had a husband and a son she loved, or so it seemed. An incident about 11 years ago lost her husband and her son."

I looked at him curiously, unwrapping my breakfast, "So, what does this have to do with me again?"

"Well, she murdered her husband and lost custody of her son. She was sentenced to life in prison, but broke out somehow and she's on the loose," his eyes narrowed at me, trying to add tension to the mood.

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" I couldn't see the point in bringing me all the way out here for no reason.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Hoji, she's your mother."

Yep, my mind broke. The chopsticks and rice I was holding at that moment hit the floor. I looked at him in utter shock and despair, "You're kidding, right? This is just a cruel joke, right? Please tell me it's a cruel joke!" Tears welled up in my eyes. My arms were trembling, this was bad. If I lost focus now, the next two blocks could be wiped off the map. He tried to put and arm on me as I was freaking out, my breathing going heavy. The lady who took away the father I loved so much, was on the loose? What if she was after me? What if I don't even make it to 16?

"Hoji! Please calm down!" Mr. Tsukauchi was trying to calm me down, to some avail. After some deep breathing I was, mostly calm. He continued to speak, "We're worried she could be after you, and considering you're going into U.A, it'll make things easier for her. What I want to do is make sure you have some protection, is that alright." I nodded shakily.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" My voice cracked what could I assumed two times higher than normal.

"As of now, I'll be escorting you to and from school, in addition to some surveillance outside your home," I felt the compassion and concern in his voice, it soothed me honestly. As we walked out to the garage we exchanged numbers just in case anything happened, and he told me that he had explained the circumstances to Grandma and Grandpa. We pulled up to the house and he told me he'd pick me up around 6 in the morning. I was on autopilot, just nodding and walking out of the car and inside. I didn't so much as look and my grandparents as I went upstairs and laid on my bed. It may had been the afternoon, but I was _out_.

It was a seemingly calm evening, Mom and Dad were cooking in the kitchen and I was watching television in the other room. They suddenly started arguing about something, and I walked into the room.

"I can't believe you've been _lying_ to me all this time!" My mother roared as she pushed my dad against the sink. "You could've told me you were a Quirkless fuck! But you just _had_ to lead me on didn't you!"

My father looked worried as we locked gazes for a moment. He turned to her and tried to soothe the situation, "Didn't my Dad tell you about that? Let's just deal with this calmly. Hoji's right there." Well he tried, but she was not having it.

"You lied to me for four years! We were supposed to have a child with a combined Quirk, but instead he has your Grandfather's?" She grabbed a kitchen knife and raised it up high. "I'll kill you and your filthy son!" With that she stabbed him in the chest. His bloodcurdling scream rung out throughout the room, blood quickly spilt onto the floor. Her gaze turned to mine as she yanked the knife out of his chest. The blade was dripping with fresh blood as she moved closer. I was shaking, so scared I began to cry. As soon as she raised the blade, everything went white.

I woke up covered in cold sweat, it was tomorrow already. I panted heavily, of course I wouldn't have a day to rest before my first day at a prestigious school. My stomach growled, I've missed out on two meals yesterday. Barely managing to stand, I hit the shower and did my morning routine of train, then food. My phone went off, it was Mr. Tsukauchi, telling me he was outside. As I headed towards the door, I thought it would be a good idea to grab my blade. He noticed the weapon as I threw it into the backseat along with my bag.

"And what might that be for?" He asked curiously.

"Well, my Quirk requires immense concentration. Consider the fact the past two days I couldn't recover, this is a better alternative to a dead kid." I remarked as we headed off. The school felt just as far if not farther away than the station. I was surprised how comfortable the uniforms were, I did look like I was wearing a suit. We arrived way faster than me walking would, which I was fine with. As I grabbed my things from the backseat, he spoke to me.

"Don't hurt anybody with that thing," he warned.

"I pray that day doesn't come for a while," I responded. And with that, I was off.

The school was large, but thanks to a few signs, I knew where I was going. I looked down at the slip of paper I had. "Class 1-A," it read. I looked up above the doors until I found it. I took a few deep breaths, swallowed nervously, and opened the door. It felt like everyone was looking at me, which they were by the way. Awkwardly shaking and confused at what to say, I raised my hand and did a slight wave. _Hallelujah_ they stopped looking at me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the topic of all their conversations. I meandered on back to the last seat in the middle section, setting my stuff down.

"Hey," I jumped at the greeting. Oh, thank god it was only Iida.

"Hey, ya need something?" I asked looking up at him. Guess he wanted to talk about yesterday.

"What is that leaning against your chair?" He pointed to the sword. Man, I should come up with a name for it so I'd sound a lot cooler when I explained it.

"It's a sword. You've never seen one?"

"Of course, I've seen one! My question is why did you bring it?" He seemed kind of angry, so I tried to calm him down. Last thing I wanted was more attention.

"Well, you see.." I leaned him in close and explained my situation to him. I saw his face get serious and we continued to whisper about it.

"So, you're using it _only_ for self-defense?"

"I'm not a murderer like she is Iida. That and it can substitute for my quirk in some situations."

Right as our conversation was getting good, who I thought to be the world's most unfortunate insomniac walked into the room. He introduced himself as Shota Aizawa and told us to grab our P.E clothes and head to the P.E grounds. I grabbed my sword (seriously, I need to think of a name for this thing) and held it by my side as we all walked out.

Mr. Aizawa explained that we'd be having a "Quirk Apprehension Test" and that the lowest score will be expelled. I saw that Bomb Kid had quite the sour reaction, but I kind of did too. A test testing our Quirks, and I couldn't use mine? All I had to rely on was my natural ability from my training.

As the tests went on, I was barely doing ok. The grip test, 50m dash, and both jumps I did okay in. The pitch on the other hand, well the other students made it so that raw throwing power wouldn't cut it. For some reason, that Midoriya kid went before me. And boy howdy, Mr. Aizawa went _off_ on that poor kid. Then Midoriya made him eat his words.

"Next up," he seemed tired, like I've been these past few days. I had to come up with a strategy, and fast. All options pointed to my Quirk, but now, I _really_ had to focus. I stood at the mound, I decided to preform it as if I was training at home. I set the ball down, much to everyone's bewilderment and confusion, and thrusted myself into my deep thought. The ball began to move off the ground, surrounded by a faint purple outline. I moved my hands back to my chest and moved the ball closer. Aizawa was losing his patience, but the other students watched in suspense. With one final deep breath, I _launched_ that ball. I launched it so hard the force made the surrounding air explode. I went to my knees, using my sword to keep myself posted.

"You know what sucks?" I spoke between heavy breaths, trying to stand up, "These past three days have been nothing but action. I haven't had any proper meals, and sleep has been off the table. I couldn't even go at half power." Now I wasn't bragging, that was an actual statement. I've been under so much strain that I couldn't even go half way. My legs were shaking like gelatin, my head was throbbing, I felt like I was about to puke. All I wanted was a decent meal and some sleep.

"Ikimasuta, you know where the nurse is?" It was Aizawa. I couldn't tell if he was being condescending or not. I shook my head no. Man, even responding hurt! "Go with Midoriya, alright?" I saw Bomb Kid glance in my direction. I propped myself up and made my way to catch up with him. We didn't talk much on the way there. Not like I didn't want to, it was just that I couldn't.

"Midoriya, who's your friend there?" It was the nurse. I guess he's been here before. Not that I cared, I was having trouble just staying awake. She turned away for a moment, checking some papers. I thought I saw my face on there, but I was close to blacking out, so it mattered not. Right when she turned to speak to me I fell onto the ground, darkness taking control of my vision. I was going out, and no one was stopping me.

My eyes slowly opened, my vision was blurry and my body refused to cooperate. I groaned as I rose, putting a hand on my head. I turned my head and barely made out two figures. I got both of their attention as I tried to get out of the infirmary bed.

"Hoji, you alright?" It was Mr. Tsukauchi. Why was he here? I looked outside and saw the sky was a magnificent orange. I was out for the whole day?

"Think so, the sleep I got at last helped," I responded as I rubbed my eyes. I could stand without shaking finally. I was still tired, but glad at the thought of getting some decent shut-eye tonight.

"Come on, I got something special for you," Mr. Tsukauchi led me out to the car. I was happy to finally be going home. Or that's what I thought. I was surprised when we pulled up to what looked like a restaurant and told me it was his treat. We got in and found a table. I got about 3 bowls of rice and some Chicken Yakisoba. When the food came, I didn't hesitate to begin eating right then and there. I earned a chuckle from Tsukauchi, I think he knew that I hadn't eaten properly in days.

I let out a sigh as I set down my chopsticks, leaning back a bit, "Thank you, I needed that badly."

"Your welcome. I guess now you're back to normal," he laughed a bit as I joined in.

"You got that right!"

After we paid and hopped back into the car, I felt more relaxed. Maybe next time I won't pass out from using my Quirk. And maybe I'll find a name for my father's sword.

Tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow's me.

* * *

 **Good lord this took me a while. It's surprising how well this series has gained traction over the past few days. Thank you all for reading! Mayhem out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Man of Mystery

First day of high school, I overexerted myself and end up regaining conciseness an hour after everyone left. When I finally woke up and checked my phone, I noticed I got two text messages. One from Iida and one from Tsukauchi. Iida sent me a picture of what I thought was a suit of futuristic armor, saying it was his "hero costume." He asked about mine and I told him he'd see when the time came.

Tsukauchi, on the other hand sent a text telling me that he wanted to talk to me about something. I had no the closest idea of what it could be, so I just shrugged it off. As I got ready, I remembered that I had no costume. We never got anything pertaining to it, so I decided to just grab my tracksuit and shorts for now. I picked up the remainder of my things and headed out the door. I knelt on the grass and waited for Tsukauchi.

An odd feeling washed over me as I looked at the sword, my stomach turned. What was up with me? My hands started to shake as I pulled it out of its sheath. For whatever reason, I didn't want this sword anymore, like I had killed someone with it. I fell into a trance like state of just staring at it. Memories of Dad were washing over me, my eyes tearing up. I saw my reflection in the metal, along with his. Then it hit me, like a sucker punch to the gut. All those years of "training," I was trying to be like him. But why now realize this? It could've washed over me any other time, until I realized it _couldn't_ have. I was so caught up in training that I grew distant, uncharacteristic, reserved. I had gotten more control of my Quirk in those years, but the sword, kept me away from reality. When I didn't have it when I was with Iida, I felt scared, unprepared, like I had never done anything like that. But I had practiced for so many years! As I kept my focus, I was snapped out of my trance.

"Hoji," it was Tsukauchi, he must've just arrived and saw me staring at the sword. "Are you alright?" He helped me into the car as I put my stuff in the backseat. I was trying to keep myself from crying, but I couldn't stop myself fully.

"Hey, Tsukauchi. After school, there's some place I want you to take me," I noticed he was a bit confused, but he nodded. I sat in the car with him, the gloomy atmosphere weighed a ton on my shoulders. My hands grasped my pants as a few tears dropped. I was no longer going to use that _thing_ anymore. I couldn't bring myself to use it anymore. But what was I going to do? It took me almost a minute to lift that villain three days ago, so what could I do? As I got out of the car, the thought began to eat away at me. It took an almost zen like amount of concentration to lift a full person or fire off a powerful blast, that's near impossible in combat!

I was easy to read, because as I took my seat I heard ask about me, "Hoji? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Midoriya. This was the first time he spoke to me, guess I stuck out in his mind after yesterday's walk.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little spacy," he didn't seem to buy it, but went back to his seat anyway. Aizawa walked in and, for once, we had a normal class. I had a wave of relief over me. But that _one dam question_ began to absolutely tear away at my brain. I barely paid attention until lunch. As I went up and got my food (it was Chicken Yakisoba by the way), the aged old school problem emerged. I had nowhere to sit. I couldn't find Iida, and a little bit of panic set in. Thankfully, I found an empty, seemingly small table next to the window. The food looked surprisingly good as I readied myself to dig in.

"Hey," I jumped a bit. I looked across the table, someone else was sitting here as well. I remembered him from yesterday, after all, that "hairstyle," was bound to stick out.

"Your name's Tokoyami right?" I was rusty on names, especially with this class. I wasn't _very_ sociable on the first day, with being knocked out and all. I was relieved to see that he nodded.

"Surprised you remembered," I mean I didn't but I'll take credit where credit is due. We began eating, but I noticed how, surreal, it was watching him eat. He had to turn his chopsticks sideways to eat. We ate in mostly silence, which I enjoyed. It gotten my mind off you know what and let me just enjoy some food.

After lunch, we had had "Foundation Hero Studies" with that All Might guy. He told us about the "Trial of battle!" (he did yell it after all). He told us to change into our costumes, reminding us that we were from now on, all heroes.

When everyone returned, everyone looked either cool, or like a badass. The sore thumbs were me and Midoriya, big surprised. But while he seemed embarrassed at Midoriya's costume, he seemed curious about mine.

"Ikimasuta, are you sure that's your costume?" Great, now he was being condescending towards me. Not only that, but now everyone was looking at me.

"I didn't know about it, but I kinda liked this," I remarked confidently, with fake confidence mind you, but it was enough to satisfy him. He explained that it was an indoor battle with a premise straight out of a movie, two people were the heroes and two were the villains. The villains had to prevent the heroes from touching a bomb while the heroes had to get the bomb. He drew out a cup with lots in them as we each pulled. I got paired up with Tokoyami, lucky enough.

"Looks like we're working together," I stood beside him, "luck works in weird ways huh?" I got a nod as the big man up front decided the first to go. It was Midoriya and Iida's group! Maybe I could get some ideas by watching them go at it.

The trial started and it seemed the usual, until blonde dude, who Tokoyami told me was Bakugo, came in with a literal bang. As him and Midoriya fought, I had a lightbulb go off in my head. While Bakugo used his explosions, Midoriya appeared to be using some martial art moves. The nail in the coffin for me, however, was when the two had a final exchange of blows that blew open a hole in the building. Midoriya threw and uppercut so strong, the wind from whiffing it broke through to the top floor. Their trial ended and I realized I didn't watch Iida's confrontation.

Okay, so I had my premise. Some good old fashion fisticuffs. However, I had to think of how I could use my Quirk alongside it. While the other groups went, I was thinking about how I would fight.

When it was Tokoyami and I's turn, I had it figured out. We were up against a guy named Todoroki and a girl named Yaoyorozu with Tokoyami and me as the villains. As we made our way to the building, I wanted to ask Tokoyami about his Quirk before we started.

"What do you want to know about it?" He responded with that way too deep voice.

"Anything we could use to our advantage?" I asked, knowing that time was running short.

"Dark Shadow gets stronger the darker it is, is that of any use?" An idea came to me. With his help, we turned the room with the bomb into complete darkness. Right on time too, as the trial begun. It was time to show 1-A what the new Hoji Ikimasuta could do.

I moved down to the middle level, throwing the hood of my tracksuit over my head as I waited. Not long I heard their footsteps as the reached my floor. The girl, who I assumed was Yaoyorozu, made a break for it, trying to leave just me and Todoroki. I jumped in front of her and gave her a blast strong enough to send her back. I moved my left foot behind me as I brought up my fists.

I broke the silence, "Didn't see either of you at the exam. How'd you get in."

Todoroki was the one to respond, "Scholarships," didn't know how you got a scholarship for this school, but it must've meant they were good. I moved in as quick as I could, throwing a punch. He raised a wall of ice, to block it. My fist shattered through the ice and connected, sending him down. I noticed that Yaoyorozu was gone, that was Tokoyami's deal now. I moved back as he stood up before going in for another punch. Using his brain, he froze the ground beneath me, locking my legs in place. I saw that unamused face of his go by as he tried to get to the top level.

I punched the ice locking my feet in place, shattering it. I had been using my density control to make it denser than his ice and smash through it. He turned around as I ran up and threw a roundhouse at him. He caught it and I felt my ankle grow cold. I picked up my other foot and tried to kick him, to some success and made him drop me. He threw a punch as I threw one back. We traded blows after that, throwing punches at each other. I was trying to keep the parts where he was hitting dense enough so they wouldn't feel the pain.

As we punched each other, I felt a kick against my stomach, sending me down the stairs. He moved towards the other set of stairs, we were two floors from the top. I groaned as I got up, my body aching in pain. I conked my head a bit, but I hoped there wasn't a difference. I rushed up the stairs, seeing him halfway across the room. I didn't know how Tokoyami was doing, but I prayed he was holding up.

"You're persistent," he commented as he turned to face me, "And tough." He turned the floor between us into ice and turned to the stairs. I increased the density of my feet as I dashed across the ice, closing in on him. He turned around as I did and uppercut motion with my hand open, holding him up. My veins went purple again as I began charging a discharge.

"Tell me Todoroki, did you ever look up to someone?" I thought I struck a nerve as I continued, "I looked up to my Dad. He was the best guy I knew. And you know what? He didn't have a Quirk."

My eyes began tearing a bit, "He told me that all you needed to be a hero was to be a good person. He was my inspiration to become a hero, he was so down to Earth and kind. And he was taken away from me, while I was so young." I was going into a full-blown speech at this point.

"I couldn't do anything for him. So, I trained and trained. I trained so hard and so long that I thought he'd be proud of me. I applied for this school and did my best in that exam so he'd be proud of me. And now, I'm going to show him that I'll be the great hero he wanted me to be. And the first step," the air around us was becoming like a fierce tornado. My arm was getting cold, as he had been freezing it this whole time. I felt a wave of determination go over me, "The first step towards that goal, is beating the best!" Then, the discharge came out, sending him flying up through the floor as the floor beneath me cracked. I lowered my ice-covered arm and stomped my foot, roaring up at the ceiling.

"The winners are, Ikimasuta and Tokoyami!" It was over, I won. I was sweating, my hands shaking a bit as a stretcher came for Todoroki. I didn't beat him, I _annihilated_ him at the end. We were brought back to the surveillance room as I had some pats on the back from the other classmates. The rest of the day went fast, and before I knew it, it was over.

"Where was it you wanted to go?" Tsukauchi asked me as I got into the car. I grabbed the blade from the backseat.

"I'll tell you the directions," we drove away from the school as I gave him the directions. It wasn't long before we reached where I wanted to go, the city cemetery. I got out and grabbed the sword from the backseat, telling Tsukauchi that "It'll be a moment."

As I walked through the graves, it felt as if those buried were watching me. Near the back I found it, the grave of my father. His name was engraved into marble, along with the words I lived by. The perimeter was a gold ribbon, barely attached to the grave. "Hey dad, I came by to deliver something. It's not mine, and I think you'd like it back," holding the sword by the handle, I jabbed it, along with the sheath into the soft dirt. I took the ribbon and tied it around the hilt, letting what's left flap in the breeze. I made my way back to the car, a few tears going down my cheeks.

"Ready?" Tsukauchi asked me as I got into the car.

"Yeah," I responded as the car's engine came back to life.

By the time I got home, I was ready to hit the hay, but there was something on my mind that made me lay awake. I grabbed my phone and opened a search on 'Todoroki'. My eyes grew heavy as I read through articles, eventually leading to my blissful drift into sleep.

I woke up that morning and did the usual routine. By the time Tsukauchi arrived, I had just gotten done with breakfast. During the ride, Tsukauchi told me of some developments he had made on my mom. Turns out she was broken out by somebody, but who or why are still a mystery. When I got to school, I managed to find Todoroki. I tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"What do you want?" He asked in his unemotional tone. Swear to god, now he was getting hard to read.

"It's about yesterday."

"My injures have healed if that's what you were wondering," he began to walk off, but stopped when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"That's not what I was wondering. I wanted to ask if you were holding back on me yesterday," I felt him tense up after hearing me, "I mean, you went for the most muscle head strategy there was in that situation, and you felt the repercussions of it!" I walked beside him as we went to class.

"I did that in rebellion of my father," he looked down at the floor. Of all the research I did, the personal lives were the one thing I couldn't find info on.

"I understand. Sorry for yelling at ya back there."

"Think nothing of it," was all he said as we walked into class.

Shoto Todoroki was something of an enigma. But for now, he was another obstacle I had to overcome in my quest.

* * *

 **Christ that took me a while. Also, our MC is going to lose, just this victory is gonna be explained a bit in depth in the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for your life Hoji!

Yesterday weighed on my mind, well it weighed on my arms. Class was just about to start while I was in my state of relief. When I change the density of a part of my body, it also increases the weight. So yesterday I was punching with weights as my hands. Along with that, I was getting some odd glances from everyone, why was that? I looked in front of me and saw that Mr. Insomnia was starting class, and I had his gill gaze on me. I snapped myself awake and leaned forward. Thankfully, he looked away from me and started to teach.

"Today we're picking a class president," he said in his usual deadpan tone. He wrote everyone's name on the board and pointed at the person in the first seat. "Who's your nomination?"

I saw them hesitate for a moment, "Hoji!" I was stunned, my name was the first thing they could think of off the top off their head? Either I was getting popular fast or I had a stalker. Aizawa put one tally mark beside my name and continued down each row, marking a tally beside each of the respective names.

Finally, everyone had voted. I voted for Iida, I mean the man _screamed_ classpresident! Aizawa counted the tallies and announced who our new class president (and vice president apparently). Midoriya won the popular vote, figures as much. The kid's name was spreading like wildfire. That Yaoyorozu girl got vice president, kind of out of the blue for me, but hey that's life. After that, it was time for us to get lunch. I made my way down to the mess hall along with everyone else. Chicken and white rice sounds good today. I looked for Tokoyami until a familiar stern voice called my name.

"Hey Hoji!" It was Iida, waving me over to his table. I walked over and noticed Midoriya and a girl I've never seen before sitting with him. Seems like Iida found some more friends. I sat next to him and began to focus more on my food than what Iida was rambling about.

With a sigh of relief, I leaned back in my chair. By the time Iida finished talking, I had already finished my food. I earned the shocked looks of everyone at the table, but I thought they must've been amazed with how fast I ate. "What? A guy has to stay nourished."

"We weren't talking about your rice eating skills Hoji. Although, they are impressive," Midoriya butted in as Iida was about to say something, "we were talking about _you_ actually."

"You were? I mean, not much interesting about _me_ specifically," I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck at the remark, "More so my family than me."

"Not so! Your Quirk is immensely versatile, and not to menti—" Iida was cut off by the alarms. Now normally when the alarms go off it's either a) someone threw the alarm on b) it's a drill c) it was the real deal. It was C if you were wondering as everyone went _apeshit_. They were all trying to make it to the emergency exit in a free-for-all. Iida looked out the window and saw it was, the press? He looked at Uraraka (guess that was the girl's name) and soon enough he was floating. Wait, he was floating? Did this girl have the same Quirk as mine? Questions for another time Hoji, questions for another time. After he calmed everyone down, we all went back to class. Once we made it back, Midoriya said that he was transferring the role of class president to Iida. At least now we have someone who fits the job at the helm.

It was around mid-afternoon when Mr. Aizawa stated that we had our next lesson in Foundational Skill of Heroics in "The Trial of Rescue." Rescue mission, shouldn't be that hard. It'll be just like the movies, right? Before we left we were allowed to change into our costumes, once again showing that average sticks out like a sore thumb. We were loaded onto a bus and taken to the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," which we were told could emulate any disaster. When we headed inside, we were greeted by a man in a spacesuit who, to me, seemed a tad bit familiar. The man in the suit, apparently he was a pro hero named Thirteen, prepared to give a speech. Before he could even start, however, he pointed his finger at me.

"Hey, aren't you Ka's kid?" He asked me through his odd helmet.

"Ka as in Karoki Ikimasuta?" I responded with another inquiry, "Yeah, I'm his kid. How do you know him?"

"I was an associate with his work, he told me he had a kid, but I never thought I'd see you, no less in U.A!" He seemed a little too happy, especially since we were talking about my father, with me around no less.

My father had a fascination with Quirks, despite not having one of his own. He had the backing of some big name scientists for his research. I think that's what made him popular around our area. He published a few books and when he got married, he just disappeared off the grid. Dad didn't talk to anyone except some of his _close_ colleagues, so him knowing that must've meant that he was more than an associate.

After that escapade, he began his speech. He went on how we had to use our Quirks to save lives and how this'll train us to have restraint when lives are in danger. As he finished, I saw what looked like a black hole. Wait, black hole? Nah, eyes were probably playing tricks on me. Well, maybe not judging by what was falling out of it.

"Thirteen, protect the students!" It was Aizawa, reading to brawl.

I shuffled a bit close to Iida, "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Don't know, we should probably stay close however,"

I nodded and began looking around, everyone was trying to stay calm. I caught a glimpse of Katsuki punching his hand, a trail of smoke emitted from his hand. I don't know why, but that began to get stuck in my mind. Aizawa told Thirteen to evacuate us and try calling U.A and we hauled ass out of there. Just ass we were about to make it, a man of purple mist stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Greetings," he spoke in a somewhat gentlemanly tone, guess it was the suit, "We are the League of Villains, pardon our audacity. We've come here today to kill All Might, the Symbol of Peace." I moved forward and saw Katsuki and another kid try to damage him, but to no avail. Before my eyes, everyone started to disappear, all except for me.

"You're just gonna leave me here near the exit? Despite being a league, you're terri—"

"Hoji~" I was cut off by a shrill-like voice. I turned and at that moment, I felt my stomach turn and my body shake. I took back what I said, they know what they're doing.

"Long time no see, _Mother_."

"We haven't seen each other in years, and that's how you greet me? I'm heartbroken," she put on a devilish grin as I readied myself for a fight.

Near simultaneously, we ran full speed at the other. I threw the first punch, but she still had that smile on her face, like she wasn't even phased! I threw another one, same response.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you forgot that I can't feel pain because of my Quirk?" She roundhoused me and sent me to the ground. My arms buckled as I got back up. Prison did a number on her, and I felt it. I tried to focus to try and lift her, but she came up and sucker punched my gut _hard_. "Hoji, you didn't think I'd fall for that did you?" Her creepily innocent tone sent shivers down my spine as I coughed up some blood.

"This is going to go horribly," I thought to myself, "no, I'm not going to let her beat me, not while Dad's spirit is restless!" My body felt 20 pounds heavier as I continued my basic assault of punches and kicks, getting punished for each one. My vision was going blurry, I could taste blood in my mouth as I staggered around. My brain was feeling lighter, but I had that picture of Katsuki punching his hand.

Whatever my brain had in mind, it was worth a shot.

I made a small projectile and with what strength I had left, I punched it. Now the projectile was small, as in not even a third of the max size, but when I punched it, it sounded like a gunshot as I sent a blast wave about the same as around a small bomb. I saw Prika fly back, hitting a rock and probably shattering her spine. Lo and behold, she gets up no problem. I guess it wasn't enough force to shatter her spine. Then it clicked, she can't feel pain, but that doesn't mean I can't immobilize her, she just wouldn't feel it.

I tried again, amping it up to a third this time and punching a bit harder, but it wasn't enough. She came up in between blasts and kicked me in the stomach. My eyes were almost whited out, but I was still conscious and I had a few more shots left in me. As I concentrated my head went fuzzy I couldn't focus on a specific amount. Not caring what amount of power that blast had, I gave one final punch with everything I had into my hand.

As soon my fist hit my palm, glass shattered around me, sending her through the ceiling and the glass, I saw a few more panels of glass shatter as my legs gave out. I turned around and could barely make out Iida as I gasped for breath.

My last words before I passed out were, "Did you see that, Dad?"

 **Hey guys, sorry for the Hiatus of this, but Word broke and I had to use docs. But before I leave I'd like to say thanks to all of you ho just check this series out, those who followed and those who favorited, it means a lot to me. If there's any adjustments, things you liked, disliked, or anything else, the review section is always open!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hoji Goes Berserk

My time unconscious was, unfortunately, short. Almost as soon as everything went black, color came back to me. I looked at the floor beneath me, using my feeble arms to get my footing. I hunched over and coughed up a bit of blood, that bitch had some strong legs on her, I'll give her that. My stomach felt like butter, my arms and legs like small, feeble twigs beneath me. I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and I turned my head to see who it was.

"Are you alright Hoji?" It was Iida, man that guy was a pal. I nodded as he got me fully up to my feet. I was shaking, obviously, but I had some strength left. I looked around. No one on our side was harmed, thank goodness. It looked like a wasteland after that.

While Iida helped me to the gate, I felt my heart start to beat a bit faster as I looked back. My mother, no, _Prika_ , laid limp on the ground. She was helpless, defenseless. The same way Dad was that night. My heart beat increased as I felt something in my stomach. My mind wasn't fully clear, I was helpless to watch my actions play out. I ducked my head under Iida's arm as I made my way to her limp body, a mix of rage and sadness filled my head. Iida tried calling to me, but it went through one ear and out the other. She was unconscious, in addition her Quirk wouldn't let her feel anything. My eyes were dead set on this bitch's body, I had full intention to kill. As I moved in, and on cue, Iida rushed to put himself between us. I stopped just in front of him. "Move."

"Hoji, we're supposed to go back to the gate."

"I said move."

"I don't understand, what's gotten into you? One moment you're out cold and barely had the strength to speak, now you're walking around like nothing happened!"

"Move, _now_."

"Hoji, I don't know what she did, but just come to the gate," he stopped, looking into my eyes before letting out a sigh, "I read what you're eyes are saying. For the sake of this woman, I will not let you by."

"Iida just move before you get hurt, this isn't a school problem, it's something else," my heart was beating like a drum, as if it'd pop out of my chest if it went any faster."

"Well it happened on our campus, so it's now a school problem," Aizawa cut in, taking a look at me and Iida before going back to the gate, "Hey! Whichever ones of you can still fight get in here!" After that, the majority of Class 1-A came in as Aizawa told them what they were going to do. Soon they all stood beside Iida, looking at me all the same way. My adrenaline started to kick in as I stood before them. I took one step forward, then another before they all circled around me.

With all I had I threw a punch straight at Iida, losing my footing in the process. He dodged right before I collided with Katsuki's knee, causing me to hunch over and stumble back. My heartbeat was back to normal, but it felt more intense as I slowly began losing my hearing. I took another two steps to Iida before this time going for a roundhouse. He grabbed my foot before throwing me to the ground. I got up, shaking like previously. As I moved to throw another attack, a sharp pain struck my rib cage. I winced and tensed up as I grasped my hand over the wounded area. My hearing was now completely gone, the only sound to keep me company was my heartbeat. I made my way back to Iida before he gave me another knee to the stomach. Blood filled my mouth as I fell to the ground, it dripped to the ground as I got back up. The same pain hit me again, only on my other side. Not only that, but my legs refused to work as whenever I tried to stand, I stumbled to the ground. My body ached like hell as I forced myself to stand up. Time was seemingly at a crawl as I moved towards Iida one last time. I attempted an uppercut, but my legs finally gave out. I did, however, feel the full force of another of Iida's kicks. The room was spinning as I moved my hand to push myself up. Now my hands weren't doing what I told them do. I laid there with blood dripping from my mouth, my adrenaline was all but depleted.

Everyone began to walk away, from what it looked like, before a whirring sound filled the silence. Someone looked at Iida, but he shook his head no. It continued to get faster and more high pitched as my mind slowly began to give out and let the blackness take me. Before I embraced the dark, there was a small boom sound as my veins went purple and I rose from the floor. I couldn't think, I wasn't thinking, but I did my blast wave technique again and blew everyone away from me. I took one pain-filled step, then another. My body was searing with pain as the occasional sharp, worse pain struck me. I was almost to her body, my father's death will be atoned for. Before I could take another step, I froze, like stone. Nothing would move as my brain shut down and darkness finally embraced me. I prayed, no I _hoped_ , that death had taken me. I hoped that Hoji Ikimasuta, would be no more.

I was in a sleep of sorts, darkness as far as the eye could see. All was quiet, until the beep of a heart monitor roused me from my slumber. I managed to open my eyes to see the light of the room I was in. My body rose up as I looked around. No gate, no heavenly stairs to the afterlife, I lived through that. I rubbed my head as my ears were graced with a familiar passive aggressive voice.

"Welcome back, ya know you were flat lined for a while, thought we'd have to call to your folks and tell 'em the news," it was the nurse, meaning I was still at U.A. Not even a few minutes passed before there was a knock at my door. I told them that whoever was on the other side they could come in. To my surprise it wasn't Iida, Aizawa, or the Principal, it was Midoriya! Well he brought with him a homeless looking guy in a suit. The homeless man rapidly approached me, stopping at my bedside.

"What the hell, was _that_?" He hissed as I back up and put up my hands in defense.

"Hey man, I don't know either, I just avoided death like, a minute ago. And who even are you?" That was Midoriya's cue to introduce this man to me. I suppressed yelling in shock as I calmly whispered, "This is _really_ All Might?"

"Yeah."

I sighed, "Okay, now what do you want exactly?"

"I wanted to ask you what that last stand you did was." The details were fuzzy, but I told them both all I could remember. Everything from the pain to my hearing cutting out and the whirring sound. They took it surprisingly well as All Might spoke again. "So when you thought you were about to die, you unleashed a last attempt to try and complete, whatever you were trying to do."

"I guess," I leaned back into the hospital bed, looking up at the lights, "what are they deciding to do with me?"

"Nothing really, this is the first time you did something like that, it was reasonable how it began however, all we wanted to know before you left was what happened with that whole flash of purple and all." I decided not to press further as I grabbed my clothes and threw on my tracksuit. I got up and walked out, trying to find Tsukauchi. For the life of me, I couldn't find him. Guess I had to walk home this time. The setting sun felt like a great background for the walk, like this whole ordeal was going to be over soon. My phone went off from a text, it turns out I got a lot of texts and missed calls, some from Iida, but most from unknown numbers. Reading the texts and listening to the voicemails proved evidence that it was my classmates. I replied to as many texts as I could on the way home, some responding instantly after. During my walk I decided to stop and grab a soda at a convenience store. As I walked out I couldn't help but shake off a feeling of defeat, it's just my tired body I guess. I cracked open the bottle as my phone went off from a phone call. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hoji? Thank goodness you're alright!" It was Uraraka surprisingly, why she'd call to check on me I wouldn't know. I just decided to be polite to her seeing she decided to check on me.

"Yeah I'm fine, you need anything else?"

"Not really, try not to die next time."

"I won't, later," I hung up and took a sip of my drink, before long I got _another_ call. I picked up as I did before, only this time, I couldn't tell who was talking.

"Hoji! Dude, you were such a badass today, managing to stand up like that after all those hits! Man, even I'm jealous!"

"Who is this again?"

"Eijiro Kirishima, from your class."

"Oh sorry! Just, I don't know a lot of people form class, I only know a few names and that's it."

"Alright, but don't forget that was some manly badassery today."

"I won't, see ya," I hung up the phone. At least someone thought that display was cool looking and not totally pathetic. I noticed where I was and decided to pay visit to the man I tried to avenge today. I knew the path like the back of my hand, so it wasn't long before I found myself at the sword with a golden ribbon. I knelt down at the gravestone, grabbing the hilt of the sword. "Long time no see dad, met Mom today, didn't go so well. Did you see me down there though? I almost came up to see you ya know," I laughed a bit at the end, putting my hands on my knees and standing back up, giving a bow of sorts before leaving.

Home wasn't too far from the cemetery, just a few more minutes and I'd be home. But I decided to go slowly to not only make the soda bottle last, but to also admire the sky as it turned to the blackish purple of the night, with trillions of little dots filling it. I wasn't too concerned about telling my folks what happened, just say nothing and go to bed. Having them worry about me almost dying would give Grandma a panic attack. My mind couldn't shake that same feeling of defeat, like I let someone down or didn't give something my all. It loomed over me the whole walk home, sticking like glue to me. I felt relief, when I reached my house and walked through the door. I found Grandma and Grandpa eating dinner when the noticed me home. Rather than doing anything parent like or wondering why I was home late, they just offered me a chair and some food. The meal was mostly silent, thank goodness, and it allowed me time to calm down.

When we all finished I walked up to them while they were sitting in the living room, they were seemingly normal, maybe they didn't hear about what happened today. I walked up to them and asked them a question.

"Do you mind if I have a party this weekend?"

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentleman that'll be all for this chapter! I noticed how fast I've been moving through the arcs and all that, so I decided to let the next few chapters be some filler and maybe help build up a** _ **potential**_ **ship, but the ship remains uncertain. Anyway, thank you for all the support and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rebirth

"A party?" Iida asked as I leaned on his desk. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, this weekend, my place. Sort of like a get together, that and I barely know anyone here so I thought I'd get to know everyone better in addition everyone can have a good time," I texted him the details on my phone, "can you forward that to as many people that you know in this class? It'll be a 'word of mouth' sort of thing."

"Sure," I saw him make a few tapping motions on his phone before putting it up. Next thing I knew people were checking their phones left and right. Tapping away before another person picked up theirs and so on. The school day was mostly over as people started leaving with their bags. It wasn't long before I waved Iida goodbye and walked out myself. Ever since the whole Joint incident yesterday, Tsukauchi stopped picking me up and dropping me off, throwing my sleep schedule out of order. Although the long walks home were calming. As I made my way back home, passing the convenience store, I saw someone familiar get out of a taxi in front of the noodle shop.

"Dejiro, is that you?" I asked him as I looked at him. Dejiro was a Quirk researcher along with my dad, in addition to being my doctor. He was a man passionate about his work, like my father was. He had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, with an open checker shirt and a white tee underneath. He was born in Japan, but his dad was American and he lived over there growing up. He moved back over from the west and used to tell me stories of the people and places he saw. I called him uncle Deji when I was little and sometimes still do.

"Well, if it isn't little Hoji, come 'ere and give your uncle Deji a hug!" We shared a family like embrace and a handshake. He held a folder in his hands and an empty can in the other. "You know, I was gonna swing by your house to talk to you, but what a coincidence! Here, I'll treat you to dinner." He threw his can in the trash like a basketball player and we walked inside the shop. When we got to the table and ordered some drinks I decided to ask about the folder he was carrying.

"Oh this? Well, it's files on you, so have a look," he handed me the folder as I opened it up and took a look at the first sheet of paper. The date was from 11 years ago, when my Quirk first began to show and Deji confirmed what it was. I skipped past a few sheets before I got to one when I was around third grade. I looked at the Quirk type, which was labeled 'Transmitter'. I skimmed through a few more before handing him back the papers

"So, why do you have those on you?" I asked as the waitress brought us our drinks. He took a sip before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well, after the chaos of yesterday, your principal contacted me. He wanted information about your Quirk, and after some digging through my office, I found your files. Judging by how quickly you skimmed through them, you didn't pay attention to what was written did you?" I shook my head as he went on. "When you first came and I asked you to show me your Quirk, you about near destroyed three blocks before I stopped you. I told you to learn to control our power, and the next time you saw me, it seemed you heeded my advice."

"However, later and later I noticed that what you said was your true power wasn't anywhere near what you exhibited when you were younger. Until yesterday, that whole 'berserker' mode you went into was your full power. My best estimate leads me to say that what you think is your full power, is only 68% of your power. You've focused so much on containing your power that you've lost sight of it. I'd guess that when you went to black, the brain power keeping your power at bay stopped and let it flow."

"My full power almost got me killed you know, so why else wouldn't I use it?" I responded as I took a swig of my drink. He looked at me and waved over a waiter, asking for two orders of chicken yakisoba before he responded to my question.

"You did almost die, with or without your inner desperado. It just takes something akin to a near death experience to activate it. You were pretty beat up, so you had around 20 seconds to use it before ya flatlined." Our food came and we began eating, holding off conversation for a while as we indulged in our meals. My brain was trying to process what he was saying. That was my full power? And how do you forget what your true power is? It felt so surreal to me.

We didn't talk much after that meal, just a wave goodbye as we went our ways. It felt like the encounter was all a dream. Nothing notable about the walk home, just the usual walk in the sunset and reaching the wooden doors of home. Except, Grandpa was on the phone with someone. He rarely talked to anyone on the phone, only Grandma and some other people. He saw me walk in and told the other person he had to leave and he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked as I slipped off my shoes and made my way into the house.

"It was Deji, he said he saw you and you two had a chat," he sat the phone down and moved towards me, "speaking of you Hoji, I want to teach you something. Come out to the garden for a moment." We walked back to the garden and stood facing one another. It was silent, the wind's whistle the only company we had. He shifted his body into a generic fighting stance and raised his hand. "Punch my hand."

I decided to fulfil his request and throw a straight punch at his hand. Before I knew what happened, he had thrown my punch away and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I got back up and brushed the grass off my shoulder. I threw another punch, the same happened, but this time he used some footwork and landed a strong chop on my neck. My hands went to rub the spot he hit. "What was that?"

"It was a move I taught your father when he told me he was getting picked on in school. I call it 'Force Impact', you can deflect an attack and leave them open for a counter attack."

"How's this supposed to help me against people who can punch hard enough to dent military grade metal and who can move faster than a car?" I stood still facing him as he let out a sigh before he moved back into his stance again. Thinking he had the same request I threw another punch. There was an explosion of air along with my arm straight up. Grandpa moved forward and pushed me back.

"That's how," I saw a faint purple glow on his hand. Did he know about that property of the projectile. He put a hand on my back and walked me back inside. "When the punch connects with your hand, Hoji, you grab it and throw it in another direction. It leaves your opponent wide open for a counter." He flashed me a smile. "Now go get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow!"

I flashed him my signature thumbs up and made my way to bed.

* * *

The majority of the next day was preparing for the party. Groceries, moving furniture around a bit, what you'd expect. Around 5, we had everything set up, all we had left to do was wait for the guests. Actually, I went upstairs and changed my clothes for the occasion. When I was 13, Grandpa got me a Kimono and a year later, he got me a Hakama. I liked the samurai look to it, so I wore it on special occasions, and a party is special, isn't it? As I walked downstairs Grandma noticed the change in my outfit.

"Oh, you're wearing the Kimono and Hakama we got you for your birthday!" She gave me a warm smile as I returned it.

"It's a special occasion, is it not?" We had a brief chuckle before I sat on the couch, waiting for the first guest of the night. After two hours of waiting, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up from my spot and ran to answer it. No big surprise, it was Iida. I had a feeling he'd be the first one here. He was in the same casual clothes that he wore when we hung out before school started, wow talk about nostalgia. I rose my hand, "Yo! Glad you could make it!"

He grabbed my hand and shook it, "Thank you for having me,"

"Just take a seat in the living room!" I pointed at the couch as he nodded and took a seat. I sat in the chair across from him, hunched over and twiddling my thumbs. We looked at each other awkwardly until there was another knock at the door. I made my way over to answer it, but Grandpa opened it before I could get there in time.

"I assume you're here for the party?" Grandpa used his kind toned voice whenever we had guests, which for him hasn't been for a while.

"Yes sir!" I recognized that high pitch voice that sounded it could crack at any moment.

"You can call me 'Grandpa Seji' if you'd like. Please come in." I knew it. It was everyone's favorite green haired worrywort, Izuku Midoriya! He seemed nervous when he walked in, looking at Grandpa and straightening up. I walked up to them awkwardly, holding out my hand for Midoriya.

"Glad you could make it," I uttered out as he took the handshake. Raising my hands defensively I backed away, "S-sorry for interrupting.."

I walked back to Iida and sat down and took a deep breath. Man, greeting people you barely know is hard! My heart rate decided to go back down to normal as Midoriya took a seat in the chair beside Iida and the two started talking immediately, as in the second after he sat down. I sat there twiddling my thumbs while my grandmother brought out some tea and rested it on the table in front of us.

She did a small bow, "Welcome, we're happy to have you," they both responded with a return thank you before returning to their conversation. I looked up from my tea to see Grandma waving me from the kitchen over. I got up as silent as I could and walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked as she hushed me and pointed to a girl in a jacket walking up to the door. She looked at me and, predicting her response, I responded, "Don't know her."

One by one more and more people came flooding in, everyone from Tokoyami to Kirishima, and a few of the girls which made Grandma glare at me to which I responded the same each time. Around eight almost everyone from class 1-A was here, number wise. We were missing two people, Katsuki and Todoroki, but I didn't think they'd show anyway, well at least not Todoroki because lo and behold, Katsuki showed up half past eight. Everyone was having their own conversations while I decided to help Grandma with dinner. We had small talk about my classes and the few people I knew while we cooked, my remarks earning a smile from Grandma.

"Hoji, why don't you go out and tell everyone dinner's almost ready?" She requested kindly. I nodded and made my way back to the living room. Right as I was about to turn into the living room, I heard Grandpa beginning to talk. I hid behind the wall so I could hear him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out here," he started, "and for at least trying to be friends to be friends with Hoji. He's not the most sociable person, I think you've seen that, but he's a good boy and has good intentions, most of the time.

"Around 11 years ago, if you know, his father was killed by his mother in a fit of rage. It scarred the poor boy, even till now. He tried to clutch onto anything left of his father, but found most of it slipping through his fingers. He looked up to him, and I feared it would drag him downhill.

"His father was a very headstrong person, always marching dead ahead. He never looked back, constantly doing what he loved, and lived life in the moment. It inevitably led to his death. He was a fool with a smile on his face, and it was the smile Hoji was after. Never seeing how his father's actions were always seemingly sporadic. As much as it pains me to say it, he never took the right path, but kept marching down the wrong one every time.

"His father was a researcher but called himself a 'simple hero', always priding himself in his good deeds to others. He was forgotten in a short time, and Hoji wants the world to, "remember who Karoki Ikimasuta was!" or something along those lines. Ever since he attended Yuei though, he's starting to develop his own identity, unlike his foolhardy father." I was standing there with a clenched fist and tears rolling down my eyes. I had heard enough and lost it. I walked out to the living room and began shouting at my grandpa.

"Don't you dare talk about dad like that!" My voice took everyone by surprise as I continued my rage and sorrow mixed rampage, "He wasn't an idiot! He was the nicest and hardest working person in history! Dad busted his _ass_ to get where he was, don't make it sound like he had it easy!

"Dad was thrown away from greatness when he was born, and he clawed his way back. He wasn't an idiot who thought in the moment, he was a genius and humble man! He wasn't gifted at all, _Qurikless_ , people seen as nothing than dirt in this society, yet he became a great researcher and an amazing person! He wasn't driven by fame or money, but what was right in his heart. He worked harder than anyone in this room and remember that damn it!" Before Grandpa could stop me I went out the door, sobbing as tears kept coming out like waterfalls. I ran in the cold night. I ran, and ran, and ran, not looking back. The area began to look more and more familiar. After not that much time passed, I was back at my father's grave. Instantly I was on my knees crying. I didn't care who heard me, I cried and cried until it felt like I could no more. After I caught my ragged breath I looked back at the way I came, remembering what Grandpa said about me developing my identity and me not ending up like my dad. I sucked in a breath and made my way back to the house.

If I'm making my own identity, I'll start by doing the one thing Dad never did, look back.

 **I'm not dead and finally, our next entry in this series is done! I hope you all enjoyed. Also, 1,000 views! That's awesome! I** **hoped** **you enjoyed like always!**


	9. Update: The end of Hoji

Ok, so you guys are probably wondering where I've been. First off, I am alive, just took a break for a while. Second I am done with this story as looking back, I'm not fond of where it was heading. Third expect a similar story but completely better. I am alive, just I'll work on something else for now. Bye!


End file.
